My wish
by SapphireGem72
Summary: BTS JUNGKOOK FANFIC a girl whose life has become terrible she feels miserable finds an old lady who gives her a box with a magical object inside and the girl makes a wish of happiness, see what did she get... i couldn't find a perfect category...sorry
1. Author POv

A/N POV

Hi guys! this is my first fanfiction if you get any other ideas please let me know in the comments. This story is about a girl who was poor. She wasn't liked in her school. She had a had no parents,siblings and any was all is a fantasy story. Ok Bye enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Once, there lived a girl and her name was Y/N. She was poor she had a part time job so she could go there after school. She was really lonely .She had no friends no relatives no one liked her. She was miserable. Many girls used to bully her in school.

DAY 1: MONDAY

Y/N POV

I woke by the sound of my alarm "Huh! Another boring day of school "she said to herself, then she sighed and got out of bed, she did her morning routine, wore something simple and left. When she arrived at school, she heard people talking about her

A/N POV

She used to have friend, his name was BAMBAM he was her only friend, one day he told her to come to the school's roof. She went and then he confessed his feelings ha had for her and then jumped off the roof. Her parents also died in a car accident ,so people thought that she is a curse, that people who get close to her always die, which was absolutely wrong but no one believed her, and now she doesn't make people believe. She also had a friend named Irene she was your best friend until the roof scene. She started to spread rumors about you...so you just ignored it; it was actually very painful to see your only BFF saying bad things about you.

Y/N POV

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

She heard people talking false things about her, but she didn't care. "Oh look its Y/N""I have heard she is cursed" "She is a bi***h" "yeah she killed poor Bam bam" many girls were talking to each other about me, but all of these things they are saying are wrong. (I would never kill my only friend) she thought. The bell rang everyone got to their seats as usual. "Good morning kids,Today we have a new student" the teacher came and spoke "miss, is the new student a girl or a boy" a random girl spoke "he is a boy and his name is MARK" the teacher spoke and then a handsome boy came in the classroom and spoke"Hello! my name is mark , i hope we become friends"*smiled sweetly* " do you have a girlfriend?" a girl spoke "umm...no"he said "OK class that's enough questions for today" the teacher spoke "Mark please take a seat next to Y/N,Y/N raise your hand" i raised my hand . the boy and sat next to me , then the teacher began her lesson.

TIME SKIP

The bell rang which means it's time to go home. It's been an awkward day that Mark was following you everywhere I even heard a girl saying to him that I'm cursed and stay away from Y/N. But that Mark didn't stop following me, so I just ignored him. I went to my part time job. I work in a bakery. I was on my way to the bakery but a dark alley stops me. Whenever I pass the road I see the alley dark and I always freeze seeing it, it's very dark, it kind of creeps me out. Then I get going to the bakery. Whenever I cross the dark alley it feels like someone is following me, and yes it's really creepy and scary. I went to my work and I was greeted by a woman "hello Y/N!" "Hi " I replied with a sweet smile and she smiled back at me. After work i was about to go home when someone stopped me "Wait Y/N!, you are forgetting your bread " i turned around and see miss Choi she was giving me some bread , she always gives me bread to eat on the way till I reach home ."thank you Miss Choi" I said while grabbing the bag of bread "your welcome" said Miss Choi she said it with a smile and i smiled back . I was walking and eating the bread but then suddenly i reached the dark alley,I shrugged my feelings off and started walking back home . " It was a tiring day" I said to myself and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"RING RING "the alarm was ringing "ugh another boring day of school "she whined and started to get ready for school. After school she went to her part time job, after that she was carrying a bag of bread ...as usual. When she was passing by the dark alley she heard a sound "HELP ME! Help me please!" without thinking she ran into the dark alley. there was an old woman who was crying for help "young lady would you help me ,please" "here have this " I gave her the bag of bread "thank you so much" "Oh no its ok" I said while giving her a smile after she was done she gave me a beautiful box with gold and silver lines " here you have it , it's all yours Y/N" My eyes widened 'how does she know my name' "umm... ma'am how do you know my name?" I said she stood up and said " I know everything young child" I was frozen at that time , I was about to open the box to see what it was but she stopped me "no young lady don't open it know open it when you have to"" when will I have to use it " "oh Y/N, you'll see " " what will I do with it" " Wish on the object inside it and it will come true, all you have to do is place the object in your hands , say what you want to wish for and the put the object under the pillow and go to sleep "I tried to give box back to her but she pushed me a little and when I turned around she was gone , and I was just standing there dumbfounded

NEXT DAY

The alarm was ringing, so I just woke up and started to do my morning routine. When I reached school I saw the new boy Mark but I just ignored him , the class started, the teacher came in and said "OK class today I am going you a project but you are going to do it in pairs, so the person sitting next to you is going to be your partner , so no further questions your deadline will be after three days and both the partners will do it together " " but miss I wanted to with Mark" a random girl spoke" I just said that your partners are the ones sitting next to you so.. Mark is Y/N's partner" "but miss you can't put him in danger too" "yeah miss she is a curse , whoever loves her, stays with her or even if they are friends with her they'll die" " yeah teacher she killed that poor Bam bam"" and her parents too "what you heard was not true so you started to cry small tears were escaping from your eyes "oh look little witch Y/N is crying" you started to cry harder "enough class!" the teacher said in a cold and deep voice and then began to give lecture . After school you wanted to give that old lady the box back but you were not in the mood to meet someone so you just went home crying on the way and thinking about school. You got home and laid on your bed crying then you saw the box that the old lady gave you 'I might be stupid for doing this but lets just give it a try' you thought to yourself and opened the box ...


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

...you opened the box and there was an orb it was very pretty " I hope it works" you said you grabbed the orb and held it in your hands and you started to make your wish " I wish ...I wish for HAPPINESS" after saying that you gently put the object (orb) under your pillow and then went to sleep . After some time you heard a sound coming from downstairs .you thought it was a thief or something so grabbed a bat...just to keep safe :)...you went downstairs ,you were getting closer to the owner of that sound , you were approaching very slowly cause you were scared"don't worry Y/N maybe the widows were making the weird sound since its pretty windy out there " you said to yourself, " but what if its not ... no it must be the windows making the noise" you heard the sound coming from the kitchen. The lights of the kitchen were closed . you finally found the owner of the sound and unfortunately the windows were not making the noise. You saw a tall figure standing you opened the lights and there was a boy who didn't look like a thief you approached him.

Y/N: Who are you? where did you came from?

?: I...I don't remember

Y/N: What do you mean you don't remember

?: I mean that when I opened my eyes I was in this house then something broke and it made a terrible noise I have never heard such a loud and terrible noise OH WELL as I was saying after the noise some thing was shining really brightly I couldn't even open my eyes when my vision got stable I turned around and ... saw you Then you saw a necklace in his neck and its pendant was the orb you wished on you ran to your room leaving the boy alone in the kitchen you went to your room to search for the orb, you looked under the pillow but you did't find it. So , you ran back to the boy.

Y/N: THIEF! YOU ARE A THEIF

?: What i'm not ... I am not a thief

Y/N: Oh yeah then how do you explain this *holds the orb in the necklace*

?: I don't even Know where did it come from

Y/N: LIAR! The orb in your necklace is mine you stole it from my room

? : I didn't steal anything and I am not a liar

Y/N: OK fine just tell me where did you come from

?: I told you i don't remember

Y/N: OK fine i'll just take you to the police station

?: OK * says sadly* you grabbed his hands and pulled him out the door with you. While you were walking that boy tripped because of a rock

Y/N:hey careful he straightened his posture and blushed a little then smiled. The walk was really silent he was just watching the sky and saying wow at everything he sees. Finally we almost reached the police station but we had to cross the dark alley he was just standing staring at the alley and then suddenly ran into it, you ran the dark alley to find him after a while a bright light started shining in the middle of the alley and there was a tall figure and then he came out, holding a book in his hands

Y/N:Hey what were you doing and why did you ran in there

?: I saw this book so I ran in there to get it

You gulped by looking at book cover it was just like the box that old lady gave you, it was also filled with gold and silver lines

?: And there is name written on this book

He turned the book and your eyes widened by looking at the name that was written on the book. The name was "Y/N". you snatched the book from his hand and started reading it there were no words but suddenly some words started to appear

_"remember me ...Oh never mind that Hello Y/N I know your shocked right now"_

you were so shocked that the book knew your name or the person who is sending these messages know your name

_"I am so glad that you opened the box and made a wish"_

_'_how did she know ' you thought

_" I know everything my dear" " I know that you are frightened but no need to worry" " by the way do you believe in magic now " " I know you must be wondering where your wish is so... Its in front of you " _

you looked at the thing in front of you, you saw the guy ' but how could he be my wish , how could he be my HAPPINESS'

_" well you have your wish so don't waste it by sending it to the police station "_

After those words no other word appeared you were left there dumbfounded you thought that since the boy is you wish you should take him home but how will you feed him you don't even have enough money to feed yourself well I guess I can afford it

Y/N: Come on your coming with me, now tell me your name

?: Its JUNGKOOK, JEON JUNGKOOK ...


	5. Chapter 4

Jungkook: Its jungkook, jeon jungkook

Y/N: well now you are going to stay with me

Jungkook: OK! *says with a happy tone*

'Oh well great you have one more person in your house, how am I even gonna get money to feed him I can't even get money to feed myself, aish Y/n you are so stupid'. After a while you guys arrived at your house you went to the kitchen to give jungkook something to eat. Finally you found some cereal in your cupboard you gave the cereal to him.

Y/n: Here you go

He started to eat; he was eating so weirdly you could tell by his way of eating that he hasn't eaten for years

Jungkook: this is soooooooo yummy, thank you

Y/n: it's okay

After he ate the whole thing he got tired and asked me where to sleep

Jungkook: Umm can I ask you something?

Y/n: Umm sure, why not.

Jungkook: Where am I going to sleep?

Y/n: Oh! You are going to sleep ….uh…. over here!

You showed him your parent's room and told him to sleep there.

Y/n: Here and have these

You gave him your father's clothes to wear

Jungkook: Oh thank you!

Y/n: you're welcome *you gave him a sweet smile*

Jungkook:*gives you a sweet smile*

Y/n: OK good night and bye * waves hand*

Jungkook: bye *waves both hands cutely*

You just smiled at his cuteness and waved back. You went to your room and changed and jumped on your bed and lay down on your bed to sleep but before you could close your eyes you saw the book and grabbed it. You opened it but it was empty, there was no words so you just closed the book and went to back.

_**Next morning**_

The alarm goes off "Ahh shut up you stupid alarm" you whined because you didn't want to go to school "wait what am I gonna do about …HIM!" you thought that what you were going to do about jungkook "Aish… Y/n what are you going to do? Ugh I am so stupid I shouldn't have brought him here, Aish Y/n …."

You went down in the living room you saw jungkook there and you thought that you couldn't take him to school so it's better to leave in here

Y/n: Jungkook I am going to school and you are going to stay here while I'm away, OK

Jungkook: What's a school?

Y/n: It's a place where you study and learn things

Jungkook: Really! I wanna come too…can I?

Y/n: NO! You can't

Jungkook: why?

Y/n: you just can't Ok

Jungkook: Okay…. *he said with a sad face*

Y/n: And don't touch anything

Jungkook: Okay…..

Y/n: and don't go any where

Jungkook: …..ok…..

After that you leave the house and lock the door and then went to the school

_**TIME SKIP**_

A/n: I did a time skip because the school was boring….. as usual

You were on your way to the bakery. When you arrived at the bakery where you work you saw a note sticking on the window you read the note and said" we need a new employee for the job" you got happy and excited because you thought maybe jungkook could work. You went inside and you saw miss Choi standing on the counter, but there was one thing you noticed about her she was… sad. You went to her and asked her ….

Y/n: Hi Miss Choi!

Miss Choi: Oh Hello dear * she waved and smiled sweetly*

Y/n: I saw the note on the window so…. You really need someone to work here?

Miss Choi: Yes I do! As soon as possible

Y/n: Well actually I was thinking to ask you about it

Miss Choi: Do you have someone in mind dear?

Y/n: yes I do! Can he start by tomorrow?

Miss Choi: Sure why not

Y/n: yay I'll tell him that he is in for the job

Miss Choi: Thank you dear, how can I ever repay you?

Y/n: oh no need

After your part time job you went home. While you were on your way to home you saw two girls behind you and the looked familiar but you didn't care because you thought maybe they are just passing by this street so kept on walking. When you got home you saw the two girls stopped but you just ignored them you unlocked the door but before you could get in the girl called your name

Girl 1: Hey Y/n! Where do you think you're going you witch

Girl 2: you think you can get over with this

Y/n: what are you two talking about?

Girl 1: you exactly what we are talking about you witch

Girl 2: what are you exactly a witch or a wizard? And even if you are something like that why are you targeting at that poor Mark?

Y/n: I...I don't understand? What target?

Girl 1: ooh playing dumb aye we know your tricks

Girl2: yeah we know that you are doing magic to make Mark fall in love with you

Y/n: what no!

Girl 1: Oh shut up!

Girl 2: Stay away from Mark you witch

And after that last sentence they punched me and kicked me and when I stood up she put both of her hands on the door and blocked me

Girl 1: Last warning STAY…AWAY…FROM…HIM

She was about to punch me but I dodged her and then someone opened the door and she fell in

_**Jungkook POV **_

I was sitting on the couch when I heard some noises of girls screaming so I went to check outside but when I opened the door a girl fell in and I dodged her… Oh wow I have very good reflexes

_**Y/N POV**_

When the girl was coming up to punch me I dodged her but jungkook opened the door and she fell in and jungkook dodged her 'wow he has really good reflexes' you thought to yourself.

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 5

Wow he has really good reflexes you thought to yourself

Jungkook: I guess it was a good thing to check the noises outside

Girl 1: Oww! WTH! Who are you?

Girl 2: Yah! You are staying with a boy

Jungkook: And what is the problem with that? Well by the way who are and why are you hurting her?

Girl 1: She is a witch a murderer

Girl 2: she curses anyone she sees

Girl 1: yeah the people who love her are cursed because all of them die

Jungkook: She is not cursed and she didn't kill anyone

Girl 1: she killed our poor bambam who loved her so much

Girl 2: yeah she took him to the roof of our school and pushed him from there

Jungkook: she isn't a murderer

Girl 1: you don't know anything what happened

Jungkook: well do you know what happened up on the roof?

Girl 1: uhh excuse me?

Jungkook: were you on the roof with them? Did you see the whole thing?

Girl 1: I-I …

Jungkook: exactly! You don't know if Y/n did it. Y/n is not a murderer! Now if your done please go home

Girl 2: who are you and why are you protecting her?

Jungkook: just think I am her guardian angel who is here to protect her now please Go HOME!

His voice had got cold in front of them, 'wow he really saved me 'you thought to yourself but you didn't like it you were not used to this feeling

Jungkook: are you deaf? Please go home!

The two girls saw anger in his eyes and they ran away

Jungkook: what are you waiting for? Come in

You came in …

Jungkook: so how was school? And why were those girls hurting you and calling you a witch? And why did they say you are cur-

Y/n: school was fine thank you but why are you doing this? Stop being protective over me and stop acting like you care about me…please *said sadly*

Jungkook: but I really do care about you

Y/n: stop please *starts crying*

Jungkook stood there silently because he didn't know what you were talking about and you ran away crying because you were not used this feeling of ….love… you didn't wanted him go away like the other ones you loved so just wanted him to stay away from you. You went in your room and stared at the book jungkook found, and it suddenly opens

"_I hope what you are doing to yourself is right "_

Y/n: w-what?

"_I'm talking about you thinking that you are cursed and might lose someone"_

Y/n: how did you know that?

"_I know everything"_

Y/n: what are you trying to say?

"_That I gave you what you wished for so let it waste because of your silliness"_

Y/n: what silliness?

No word appeared in the book you tried to find more but the book wouldn't answer so you just sighed and laid on the bed and suddenly something popped in your thoughts

Y/n: OMG! I had to tell jungkook about the job

You quickly ran down stairs and saw jungkook sitting on the couch starring at something 'wait why is he starring at my phone?'

Y/n: yah jungkook!

He gets startled seeing you with a loud and angry tone

Jungkook: W-what…?

Y/n: I need to ask you something…no wait I need to tell you something and also what are you doing with my phone?

Jungkook: a phone? What does it do?

Y/n: uhh? What? Never mind I'll tell you later

Jungkook: Okay so what do want to talk about?

Y/n: the place where I work needs a new employee and I think wait, wait, wait I KNOW you are the person that is up to the task

Jungkook: but what if don't want to work and what if I'm not good?

Y/n: oh you'll be perfect and no one's asking you I'm telling you but I'm gonna be fine if you say no but please say yes I already asked the manager and she is counting on me so please , please ,please say yes

Jungkook: Ok, Ok fine yes I'll do it geez

Y/n: yaaaay!

Jungkook: wait can I ask you something as well?

Y/n: sure what do you want to ask? * saying while drinking water*

Jungkook: I was just wondering, ugh y/n can I go to school with you?

You almost chocked while drinking water 'why does he want to go to school with me?' you thought to yourself while calming yourself down

Y/n: no!

Jungkook: but why? *he whines*

Y/n: you just can't

Jungkook: but-

Y/n: end of discussion! Now let's go to the place so we can get you your new job

Jungkook: but-

Y/n: shush now c'mon lets go

Jungkook: okay* says sadly*

You both got out of your house holding hands you held his hands so he wouldn't wander off like he did when you first met. You were on your way to the bakery and you just passed by the dark alley but there was something strange. The strange thing was that you didn't stop in front of the dark alley and you didn't know why but you just ignored it. You two arrived at the bakery and jungkook was Jungshook

_**A/n**__:_ _if you don't know what Jungshook is it's just an expression that jungkook makes when he is shocked or mentally/physically disturbed __**END**_

Jungkook was Jungshook because he saw many things like bread of different type cakes, chips sweets and stuff he wanted some but he wasn't here to buy something he was here to work

Jungkook: umm, Y/n can I get something from there?

Y/n: if you work nicely you will get some, okay

Jungkook: okay! *say happily* so what do I have to do?

Y/n: follow me!

You and jungkook went to Miss Choi to ask her about jungkook

Y/n: umm miss Choi

Miss Choi: oh hello dear did you bring the person with you?

Y/n: yes I did his name is jungkook * turned to jungkook* and jungkook this miss Choi the manager you have to do everything she says ok!

Jungkook: okay! Will I get some bread after that?

Miss Choi: sure why not

After that jungkook started working well he was working as a cashier so whenever someone gives him money he would always come to me, jumping and show the me the money he got and he did that every time like literally every time it was cute but at the same time it was annoying.


	7. Chapter 6

Every time like literally every time it was cute but at the same time it was annoying.

Finally end of the day and the last time jungkook brought money to show me

Jungkook: did I do well?

Y/n: yes jungkook you did great

Jungkook: so can I get the bread?

Y/n: sure

Miss Choi: here you go young man you worked really hard today and I hope you will do it again tomorrow and yes you will get more bread if you work hard tomorrow

Jungkook: tomorrow?

Y/n: oh yes he will come tomorrow

You see jungkook who has already stuffed bread in his mouth and is confused

Y/n: let's go bye Miss Choi * you waved your hand*

You dragged jungkook with you holding his hand on the way to your house. You two reached home and you said bye to jungkook and went to bed

The next day….. You went to school everyone was talking nonsense about you as usual you just ignored them and headed to class you sat down on your seat the teacher came in and….

Teacher: class! Today we have a new student

Girl1: is the student a boy or a girl?

Teacher: he is a boy, please come in and introduce your self

You didn't bother to look up

?: Hi my name is Jungkook nice to meet you guys

You quickly looked up and saw jungkook many questions were running in your head 'how did he….'

Jungkook: and I also want to say that do not mess with her and don't hurt her or else….

He said pointing towards me

Girl 3: he just got here and look who he is protecting

Girl 4: why does everyone go to her I mean she so ugly and so poor

Teacher: okay now jungkook please take a seat next to Y/n

Jungkook: okay

He came and sat next to me and now I was surrounded by boys on my left jungkook and on me right Mark

Y/n: jungkook how did you get here and who got you in this school

Jungkook: well Miss Choi got me in this school

_**FLASH BACK**_

Miss Choi: hello dear what's your name I forgot y/n told me

Jungkook: oh I am jungkook

Miss Choi: do you go to school?

Jungkook: no but I want to

Then she gave him a smile and said

Miss Choi: you really wanna go to school?

Jungkook: yeah I would love to!

Miss Choi: well then get ready on tomorrow morning you are going to have a big day

Jungkook: really I am going to go to school tomorrow

Miss Choi: yes so be ready I am gonna pick you up

Jungkook: Ok!

NEXT MORNING

Y/n: jungkook I am going okay now don't go outside don't talk to strangers and lock the door okay

Jungkook: okay

Then Y/n went out of the house

Jungkook: okay now where is Miss Choi?

The doorbell rings

Jungkook: COMING!

And he saw Miss Choi outside in her car and she took him to school

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Jungkook: so that's how got here…. Are you mad at me?

Y/n: actually yes I am a little mad at you

Jungkook: but I wanted to come and she asked me so I said and I also wanted to surprise and I thought that you'd be happy but if you aren't then I'm really sorry * pouts*

Y/n: okay, okay I forgive you, and you know I can't stay mad at you forever

Jungkook: yaaaay! I knew it *he said happily*

You chuckled looking at his cuteness and then the teacher started to give the lecture then I felt someone tapping on my shoulder from the right side and I saw it was Mark

Mark: umm hi y/n I wanted to ask you something

Y/n: yes Mark

Mark: are you related to that guy?

Y/n: actually no but he stays with me in my house because he has nowhere to go so…

Mark: so he is not your boyfriend right?

Y/n: no!

Teacher: miss y/n is there a problem

Y/n: no miss

Then the teacher turned around and started her lecture

Y/n: why would you think such a thing *whispering*

Mark: no reason just you seemed to know him and he also and he was really protective of you

Y/n: well you got that right *someone taps on shoulder*

Y/n: huh *turns around* yes jungkook

Jungkook: I saw the two girls from earlier should I do something?

Y/n: no jungkook its okay no need to do anything

Jungkook: ok! *smiles*

Then you turned to the teacher and then the bell rang. You were going to your usual place where you were all alone

Jungkook: hey y/n, I want to eat let's go the food place

Y/n: food place? You mean cafeteria no I'm not going there I am going to a place where I stay whether it's a lunch break or a free period or a activity, I am not social I prefer staying alone if you want to go to the cafeteria I can take you there but I will not stay there okay

Jungkook: no if you don't want to go then I will come with you wherever you wanna go *smiles and holds hands*

Y/n: but why *releases hand from his grip* I want to be alone

Jungkook: I promised you that I won't leave you alone I will the one to protect you

Y/n: ok, ok fine I'll take you with me but don't tell anyone okay

Then she took jungkook in her secret room and then she started to eat

Jungkook: you stay here in all free time

Y/n: yes, this way no one disturbs me and I feel very comfortable in this place

After 20 minutes the bell rang...

Y/n: let's go

Jungkook: ok!

They both left, and went to their class. Then after the bell rang the last period was over so they went home, they walked home holding hands and then after taking a little bit of rest they went to the bakery. They entered the bakery and started to work. When their work was done it was time for them to go home

Y/n: hey jungkook it is time to go

Jungkook: I am hungry

Y/n: why are you hungry?

Jungkook: because I didn't eat and I want to eat that *points at the croissant *

Y/n: don't you take that and eat it while you are working… I used to do it all the time

Jungkook: but isn't that stealing

Y/n: it's not stealing well technically it is but it is not but aaahhh! Forget it lets just get you some croissants

Jungkook: yaaaay! You are the best

You blushed at his comment but you just walked and bought the croissant he wanted but you didn't feel right whatever you felt you've felt it before but it didn't turn out that well on one hand you were liking this feeling, feeling of …._**love**_…. but on the other hand you had the feeling that this feeling of love was wrong but you were following the feeling of love with a thought and hope that he (jungkook) might not go away but there was also a fear in your heart that 'what if he….leaves me like the others who I loved'

You both reached home after a hard day of work and you just collapsed on the sofa and jungkook sat beside you wanting to say something

Jungkook: umm… Y/n…

Y/n: yeah? Is there something you want to ask me?

Jungkook: well yes I-I have, but first thanks again for buying me this croissant it was delicious and umm….I want to go to an aquarium will you take me?

Y/n: aquarium….well I …..to be continued


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"_Umm sure why not" _you said smiling making jungkook smile widely

"Really!" jungkook said excited

"_Yes_" you said and he showed his bunny smile '_so cute_' you thought and giggled

"Yay!" he shouted jumping excitedly "so when are we going?" he asked looking at you with his big eyes waiting for your answer

"_How about tomorrow" _you said looking in his big adorable eyes and he showed you his bunny smile…again and you just chuckled "_anyway why do you want to go there?"_ you asked him and he stopped jumping and said

"Because of the fishes…because I haven't seen them before in the water…I only saw some in the fridge" he said smiling

"_Uhh…okay…so tomorrow"_ you said and started to dance '_I don't know why he is dancing but tbh this is the funniest thing I've ever seen_" you started to laugh and then you started to dance with him

You both got tired because of the funny dance…LOL…so you both sat on the couch

"_We…should…go to sleep…now *_breathing heavily_* since we have to go tomorrow "you_ said and he just nodded. He was going to his room when he saw that you were not going in your room

"Aren't you going to bed?" he asked

"_I am going to pack something for us like food and water bottles for the road because the aquarium is really far from here" _you said standing up from the couch and going into the kitchen "_you go sleep I'll go to sleep when I am done okay" _you said smiling at him then he returned the smile and went to his bedroom and you went to pack stuff

'_he is so cute especially when shows his bunny smile *giggles* wait what am I even thinking…you are cursed y/n you know that right….but I don't know why it feels like it's okay to love him… I don't even know if he loves me back or something' _you were thinking when you felt tired and you yawned "_time to go to sleep" _you said to yourself heading to your bedroom to take some rest for the big day tomorrow. You were excited to go somewhere for the first time you felt really happy when suddenly the magical book opened, you flinched by its sudden movements

"Aaahhh, don't scare me like that" you screamed in a low pitch so jungkook doesn't wake up then you grabbed the book and started to read it

'_I know you feel happy….do you believe in magic now….are you happy with your wish?' _the words appeared in the book you just smiled and nodded

'_Good…now go and take some rest tomorrow is gonna be a big day' _then the book closed and you just smiled. You then went to sleep

_**NEXT DAY:**_

You woke by the feeling of an earth quake or as if someone was shaking you, you opened your eyes and saw an excited jungkook… you giggled and sat on your bed looking at him jumping and all ready to go you stood up and went to the bathroom and then you did your morning routine. You went out of the bathroom seeing jungkook holding your clothes

"_What are you doing with these clothes?" _you asked him

"Well I thought you should wear these…" jungkook said holding the back of his neck and giving the clothes to me

"_So…you picked this for me and you want me to wear it" _you looking at him and he blushed

"y-yes" he said looking down while his cheeks were like a red tomato

"_Why are you blushing you know what I am going to wear these and now you go an wait for me okay" _you smiled and pinched his nose…at first he made an 'ouch' face then his expression changed into an excited one the he hurriedly went down stairs and took a seat on the couch and you just laughed at his reaction. You wore the clothes he gave you and honestly his clothes choice was pretty good, you really liked the clothes he picked for you (btw you didn't used to go somewhere so you didn't change much you mostly wear a hoodie and shorts you have other clothes too but you just liked to wear something comfortable) you changed packed a little bit of your stuff and went downstairs and saw jungkook peacefully waiting for you sitting on the couch then his eyes landed on you 'wow she looks so pretty' he thought

'_I went downstairs and saw jungkook staring at me….is there something wrong….do I not look good?' _you thought while jungkook just blushed and you smiled at his cute reaction

"_What don't I look good?" _you said and he shooked his head

"n-no y-you look r-really p-pretty" he stuttered and you just chuckled

"_Let's go"_ you said and you held his hand and you both went outside and then you took a bus which lead to the aquarium. You were on your way when you felt something on your shoulder you turned and saw a sleeping jungkook '_maybe he woke up too early' _you said and smiled '_he looks so cute while sleeping' _you thought then your eyes landed on a piece of paper in his coat's pocket you took it out and your eyes widen at what you saw it was…..to be continued


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Your eyes widen at what you saw, you saw a list of where to go with your girlfriend for a date

The list:

Hold hands *

Go to the beach

Have dinner together*

Sit under a tree

Go to an aquarium

Choose dresses for her*

Give her flowers and chocolate

Go for a walk*

Have lunch together*

Be under one umbrella on a rainy day

Go to the amusement park

Ride the ferris wheel

Give her a cute stuffed animal she like

Eat ice cream together

Have a picnic under a tree

And the stars were the things we did together you were surprised '_does he know about dating and stuff'_ you thought then he woke up from his sleep and saw the paper in your hands and you showed him a surprised and confused face he took the paper from your hand and smiled

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise… well okay now this is a list of thing I want to do with you" he said

"_Do you know about dating?" _you asked and he shooked his head as a no then he looked at you and asked

"Can you tell me what it is" he asked with an innocent look

"_Um sure….but tell me where did you find this?"_ you asked

"It was in your father's clothes so looked at it and decided to these things" he said

"_Okay so when a girl and a guy like each other they go on a date and then they become girlfriend and boyfriend" _you said looking out from the window of the bus

"Oh….so…do you like me?" he asked and you heart skipped a beat you quickly turned to him not knowing what to say

"Please tell me do you like me?" he again asked making an innocent face and you just nodded

"Well then I guess this is a date" he said and smiled and your heart started to beat fast '_he likes me? Wow'_ you thought when the bus stopped

"_Oh we're here jungkook let's go" _you grabbed his hand and dragged him to the aquarium. When you entered a sting ray just swam above your head

"Quick take a picture" he said pointing at it and you nodded and quickly took out your phone and took a picture then after that he pointed at each fish for you to take a picture of it

"Here this one too" he said and you quickly took a picture and chuckled

"_Enough pictures of fishes let's take a picture of each other let's look for someone who can take a picture of us" _you looked around and found a little kid

"_Aha!" _you said and went to that kid

"_Can you please take a picture of us….please" _you said as he took the phone from you

"Well you asked for it" the kid said

"_Hmm did you say something?" _you said looking at him

"No nothing" the kid said then me and jungkook did a pose and the kid took our picture then we did another pose and he took our picture and so on….you really enjoyed that day then in the end you took a bus to go home

"Uh…umm…y/n will you do these things in the list….with me?" he said and you blushed even though you knew that he didn't know about this girlfriend boyfriend thing…he was too innocent

"_I.… umm….I am not sur-"_you were saying when he cut you off

"Please" then he showed you his cute doe eyes which were your weakness

"_Uhh okay fine"_ you said making him smile widely and smiled back. You went to your part time job after the bus ride. These days you even had fun on your part time jib because of jungkook he'd always make you smile. The time passed so fast it was time to go home. On your way home it started raining

"_OMG it's raining good thing I have an umbrella" _you took out your umbrella and opened it

"Woah it's so cool…" he said taking his hand out of the umbrella and letting every drop fall on it

"I have never seen it before…it is so amazing" he said and you chuckled

"_Of course you were just born 7 days ago" _you said looking at him who was acting like a child

Then you two walked home and jungkook was still looking at the rain. He went out of the house without an umbrella and he let the rain drop on him

"_jungkook what are you doing get in or you'll catch a cold" _you said standing at the door watching the rain make him wet '_he is so innocent and cute but sexy and handsome at the same time' _you were lost in your thoughts staring at him then he suddenly came closer to you and your heart started to beat fast like something was gonna happen you just closed your eyes for him to make a move but grabbed onto your wrist and pulled you out of the house making you all wet and soaked in rain

"_YAH! What was that for?" _You said and started to run to him to hit him but he ran away then it became a game of tag. After sometime of running you stopped to catch your breath you were panting then you felt someone wrapping its arms around you. Jungkook back hugged you

"sorry….I just wanted you to have fun with me" he said not letting you go and you just giggled and said "_it's okay" _then you went in the house, changed your clothes and went to sleep

' _I wonder what tomorrow will bring…I hope we stay like this….I wish that the time goes back to when I met him so I can have fun with him….I want to capture every perfect moment with him and remember them for the rest of my life…I hope he doesn't leave me…." _You thought and drifted to sleep…..to be continued


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Next morning….you woke up and did your morning routine and went to see if jungkook woke up or not since its Sunday so you don't have school. You went in his room to check on him and he was sleeping peacefully '_he looks so cut while sleeping' _you thought then jungkook slowly opened his eyes and saw you smiling he got u and started to rub his eyes and went to the bathroom so you just went inside his room and you saw some toys on the floor '_wait aren't these my toys from when I was a kid' _you thought and then jungkook came out after taking a shower you turned around and saw him wearing a towel around his waist and water dripping from his hair then you saw him not wearing a shirt

**Your pov **

He came out with a towel around his waist and water was dripping off his hair I guess he took a shower…then realisation hit you…wait he is not wearing a shirt…I can't believe this I just saw a guy without a shirt….btw his toned abs though…wait! What are you thinking…he looks sexy…stop thinking these things y/n. **END**

He saw you staring at him and you just covered your face and hid you red face with your hands then turned around then jungkook realised he was not wearing anything so he quickly grabbed his shirt and wore it as soon he could

"Uhh y/n…I am sorry" he said

"_No, no it's okay" _you said turning back to face him and you saw his shirt on

"_So…I just wanted to ask you do you have plans for today?" _you asked

"Umm sure there are many things on my list…umm lets go to the beach" he said

"_Beach today? But it's freezing outside" _you said

"Please…and also go to the place where there are rocks on the water" he said

"_Um sure but remember don't get tired because tomorrow is school" _you said

"Okay" he said excitedly then you packed a few stuff got ready and went the beach and you were right it was freezing there but you stayed there just for his happiness

"Wow I love the sea" he said going into the water

"_Yah! Don't get sick"_ then out of nowhere water was splashed on you and you got wet and it was freezing "_YAH!" _jungkook splashed water on you so he ran and you started to chase and he was running like you were gonna kill him but you stopped since you remembered the last time you tried to catch him so got an idea you fell on the sand holding your knee groaning in pain

**JK POV**

I was running for my life when I heard y/n screaming I turned around and saw her holding her leg's part and she looks like she is in pain is she ok so I went to check on her and something unexpected happened….**END**

He came to you and you jumped on him causing the both of you to fall on the sand you were on top of him and then there was awkward silence between you two when realization hit your head and you quickly got off him while he was blushing hard then you hit him playfully on his arm and he made an ouch face while you were laughing your head off by his sudden but cute reaction and then you saw him angry so you ran and he started to chase you and you two ended up in the water then played in it then took some pictures of each other then you went to the place jungkook wanted to see. As soon as you reached there jungkook quickly climbed on a rock and sat on it enjoying the view and you had to admit the view really was beautiful. There was silence on the sounds of waves could be heard until he broke the silence

"Hey y/n" he said still admiring the view and closing his eyes when the wind touched his face he looked so handsome

"_Yeah" _you said

"I wanted to tell you something" he said making you curious

"_Sure you can tell me anything" you_ said and he smiled

"It's just….maybe I'll tell you later is that okay?" he said leaving me confused

"_Umm sure you can tell me any time you want" _you said that but dee down inside you were seriously curious '_that's strange he is never like this' _you thought. After a while you watched the sunset and it was beautiful and decided to go home. When you went home jungkook went to his bedroom without saying goodnight cutely and hugging you he usually hugs you and says goodnight to you showing his bunny teeth. It was midnight and you couldn't sleep because of what happened today you were still curious so you decide to check on him even knowing that it was midnight '_should I go in…I probably should...but wait, what if he is sleeping never mind just go in' _you thought to yourself and took a peek before entering and you saw him awake and he was thinking about something so you knocked on his door before entering and he nodded and smiled '_that's strange he smiled but the smile doesn't seem right it isn't the usual jungkook happy smile' _you thought and sat on his bed

"_Hey jungkook is there something bothering you?" _you asked he nodded

"The thing is that I am having some strange feelings and I don't know why" he said

"_you can ask me about them" _I said smiling at him

"uhh okay but I wanted to know this from someone else and tell you the actual feeling but here we go….*sigh* umm y/n I don't know why but since I have opened my eyes I get this strange feeling whenever I am with you that feeling is-" he stopped for a moment " I don't know how to explain it so-" to be continued…


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

" I don't know how to explain it so here I go…..whenever I am around you I feel my cheeks burning and turning red especially when you touch me, I feel butterflies in my stomach when you are around and I want to stay with you and when I see you with someone else I feel angry and I feel like I want to kill that person…I want to protect you at any cost and when you are mad at me I feel like my heart is breaking into pieces…so that's what I feel tell me what is this feeling" he said and you just widened your eyes in shock '_he loves me….no, no I should not tell this word to him because I don't want him to leave me like everybody else…why jungkook why?...why did you fell in love with me?...just why….' _You were thinking when you heard your name being called you quickly come back to reality and you didn't realise that you started to tear up

"Y/n…w-why a-are you c-crying" he said stuttering because he got worried

"_N-no-nothing a-and about th-that feeling just for-forget about it" _you said and stood up from his bed started to walk towards the door

"Y/n please…I know that you are worried because…you think that I am going to leave you but I promise I won't I will stay with you forever and protect you…I will always be your guardian angel….please just trust me" he said making you cry

"_Lies…they are all LIES!*shout* No one loves me and the people I loved are now gone they all left me *sobs* and now I don't have anyone except you…. But after all this I didn't want to love anymore because I was and am afraid *sobs* but you made me love again and I even more afraid…afraid to lose you*sobs* thank you for being with me jungkook but maybe now is the time you stay away from me…. I don't want you to leave me forever"_ you said making jungkook get teary he came to you and hugged you, you liked it but at the same time you were afraid…afraid because you thought that this hug might be the last hug from jungkook

"you are not a curse you are a blessing for me and the world *soft and calm voice*…but people don't see it but some people do…please don't say that again because I can't stay away from you and even if you force me to I will still stay with you because I care for you" you looked at him in disbelief "and also I heard that a boyfriend protects his girlfriend at any costs so I am going to do that too" you smiled a bit hearing that '_did he just called me his girlfriend…gosh he doesn't even know what that is yet but wait where did he heard it?' _you thought and turned around to face him he looked at you and showed his bunny teeth which you thought that it was cute

"_Jungkook….where did you heard that thing?" _you asked him he let go of you and opened a drawer and took out a book

"from this" he showed you the book you took it from his hands and started to read it and your eyes got widened while reading it '_OMG….he has been reading this…it has things that he shouldn't be reading I hope he didn't read the whole book cause if he did he might get dirty minded and perverted person' _you looked at him with shocked eyes

"_Jungkook did you read it all?" _you asked him

"No just half of it but I am going to read it all in the next few days" he said with an innocent smile. He was about to grab the book from your hands but you hid it behind your back

"_no you are not" _he looked at you confused "_you aren't mature enough to read this and this is not a good reading book for your age you are still innocent and pure this is bad influence" _you said while he pouted like a little kid '_I know he is 18+ but he is still only a week old' _you thought

"I promise I will only read a little more" he said looking at you with those adorably big doe eyes

"_No! And that's final" _you said strictly_ "you are not old enough to read this, so I'll be taking this with me so you can't read it and don't even try to take it UNDERSTOOD?!" _you said strictly it was like you were giving him an order

"Ok" he said with a low voice "and what if I do try to take it from your room" he asked looking at you and tbh you were a little annoyed

"_Then you'll face the consequences" _you said and he gave you a confused face

"What is consequnence?" he asked you and you chuckled because of the word he said

"_its 'consequences' and it means you will get a punishment" _you said as he nodded then you left his room and went to bed and went to your dream world and saw something unexpected a dream that you never wanted to see, the flashback of your parent's death, this was your worst nightmare, and you hated the fact that it wasn't just a dream but a horrible flashback of reality, the day when you were cursed. You woke up crying and you shouted

"_EOMMA! APPA! NOO!"_ You shouted and started to sob

"y/n what happened why are you crying" he came to you and hugged you and you hugged him back because you wanted someone with you and he is the only one you have and love

"_Eomma…*sob*…appa…*sob*...please come back…*sob* don't leave me…*sob*"_ you said with a low voice that anyone can barely listen to you but jungkook heard it

"It's ok….shhh…I am here with you don't worry" he said calming you down as you cried in his arms. Your tears were making his shirt wet but he didn't care as long as you were ok with it

"_don't leave me…..please" _you uttered falling asleep in his arms.

"I won't" he said then you laid you on your bed planted a soft kiss on your forehead and left.


End file.
